


[VID] let me be your hero

by Kaellig Fanvids (Kaellig)



Category: The Last Samurai (2003)
Genre: Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig%20Fanvids
Summary: And every last saviorHas left the townAnd I know you're searchingFor a little bit of light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	[VID] let me be your hero

**Author's Note:**

> song: Tommee Profitt feat. Mike Mains - Hero
> 
> есть подключаемые русские субтитры к войсам


End file.
